RWBY Sith Rose The Force Unleashed
by Tetsuo133
Summary: After summers death Ruby began to suffer abuse at the hands of her family. So she runs away to Vale. Several weeks later whilst running from Grimm manages too come into contact with Vader. The story will follow her return to Remnant and joining beacon as a Lord of the sith as it will follow the Dark Side edition ending and will follow her training as a sith lord. Chapter 6 WIP
1. Chapter 1

The story begins shortly after Summers death. At this time the grief became too much for Taiyang and Yang they both began to put their pain and anguish on Ruby and she took the full force of their abuse causing Ruby to run from her family in fear of more pain due to her families misplaced anger. The story begins a few months after summers death and starts just after ruby has run away and will have several time jumps. ( I will make Ruby the Dark side Galen Marek from the end of force unleashed and focus the story on her return to her home and her mysterious disappearance as well as her gaining force powers.

Cold, cold was all ruby felt as Vale's winter air began to chaff and nip at her skin. She had been gone for several weeks but was already running low on supplies which definitely didn't help how cold she was "Maybe I shouldn't have left at all, and why did I have to come to Vale?" Ruby thought aloud, "No" she thought, they didn't have the right to do what they did to her, her own sister and father had betrayed her, they had beat and shunned her just because they were grieving it wasn't fair. Ruby heard a howl in the distance, "Oh no" Ruby thought, as she heard a beowolf's howl in the distance, maybe camping in the Emerald forest wasn't such a fantastic idea. The howls came closer and closer to her camp she had no choice but to take what she had in her bag and run. She began to run madly in the dark the howl of the beowolf coming closer and closer behind her, suddenly she tripped and everything suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_First chapter was a little tricky to set up should be up hill from here I figured it would be easier to end the first chapter with a cliffhanger to spice it up anyway lets get down to chapter 2 where Ruby returns to Remnant after the events of force unleashed dark side._

Years later the Imperial Palace Coruscant...

Lord Star killer had done well, the Emperor thought. Even as a slave to him and the dark side she had been able to crush the rebellion and proved more capable then Vader. But her usefulness had come to an end as it was time for him to gain a new apprentice. "Guards", he called out to his protectors and at his call two crimson clad warriors entered his private palace chambers. "I want every ship within fifty parsecs of Hoth hunting my "apprentice". With this command the two royal guards bowed to their master and exited his chambers to begin calling Imperial forces into service in killing the young apprentice. Sidious let out a malicious cackle as the galaxy was truly his as the the last vestiges of rebellion were about to be destroyed.

Meanwhile aboard the Rogue Shadow...

Star killer was pleased with her new apprentice, he would be a key tool in destroying the emperor in the time to come. Now that the rebellion was out of the way the Emperor would attempt to destroy her much more quickly, she needed to act fast. Her new apprentice began to approach the cockpit no doubt to question her. "Master, what is our next move?" she let out a metallic sigh through her helmet "We will need to prepare apprentice, no doubt the Emperor already plots my death as I am the last threat to his rule". "Then where will we go Master?" asked her apprentice. "We will need to begin your training if we are to succeed in overthrowing the Emperor" She opened a holomap of the galaxy and began plotting possible locations to hide. "What if we hide on an outer rim world Master?". "No, the Empires presence is too strong anyway in known space perhaps we should hide somewhere more remote". "Where then my Master?" inquired Luke. "We must head for the unknown regions if we are to survive, I''m going to make the jump now, prep the ship for hyperspace apprentice". "Yes master" Luke scurried off to another section of the ship to prep for departure from Hoth's orbit. Just as the Rogue Shadow was preparing for hyperspace the fleet that had been fighting the escaping rebels had repositioned near the Shadow and began firing on the ship. "Force dammit" muttered the sith lord. "Apprentice!" she called out as she did he sprinted to the cockpit to assist his Master. "We're making the jump blind, I suggest you hold on to something". With this the Rogue Shadow fled into hyperspace away from the engaging Imperial fleet.

Aboard the 12th fleet capital ship Malediction over Hoth...

Captain Tarsel was now to report his failure in capturing the target over Hoth to the Emperor himself. He entered the Comms Room ready to accept his fate and prepared to beg for his life. As he prepared himself for the worst a Hologram of the Emperor flashed into view prepared to address Tarsel. "Tarsel" the Emperor droned. "Have you dealt with my apprentice yet?". "My lord.." Tarsel began to stutter "She..She fled into hyperspace as soon as we engaged she must have known we were coming". "Hmm yes" the emperor mumbled. "However lord we do know she jumped somewhere in the unknown regions we have no doubt that we will find her". This seemed to appease the Emperor "Rise Tarsel, this failure does not shadow your victory against the rebels on Hoth, I will allow you to continue your pursuit with my apprentice". Tarsel was stunned by the Emperor's leniency "Thank you my lord". "To keep this pursuit you will need more troops so you will be promoted to Admiral, do not fail me again Tarsel or it will mean your life". Tarsel bowed and exited the Comms Room, the meeting had gone far better than he thought it would. He paced his way back into the command bridge and began hailing his new troops for a pursuit against the Apprentice.

Aboard the Rogue Shadow...

This isn't good thought the sith lord, the hyper drive had been damaged in their retreat and they could exit hyperspace in the unknown regions at any moment, she could feel the hull breaking apart as they began to exit hyperspace. Apparently the damage was worse than she thought. As the ship exited hyperspace it spun uncontrollably and finally stopped due to the emergency stabilizers kicking in. Warning lights flashed throughout the ship and various warning sirens began to sound. She called out to Luke he ran into the cockpit. "Master life support is failing, so is power, the hull is busted we have to land somewhere". Luke looked out the cockpit and spotted what looked like a planted in the distance, it looked like the ship could make it there with the remaining power. "Alright, that looks like our best shot" said the Sith lord "lets go". With that she took off toward the planet, hopefully there was a spaceport to repair our ship. The thrusters began to power up and headed straight for the planet reaching I only a few moments. As the Rogue Shadow entered the atmosphere it began to burn up due to the extensive hull damage. "Come on you peace of trash hold together!" as the ship strafed through the atmosphere it began to break apart piece by piece as they approached the ground. "Skywalker get down!" the sith lord yelled. Suddenly the Rogue Shadow impacted the heavily forested ground in a fireball.

 _Author note: Ok I know the first two chapters were vague on what happened to Ruby and you're all probably wondering when she's gonna return to Remnant and the answer is up next now that all the set-up is done, all the action and op force powers about to kick off up next. Also the story a few weeks before Volume one and Darth Starkiller aka Ruby is 15._


	3. Chapter 3

Years earlier location unknown...

Ruby was scared to say the least, the last thing she remembered was ruining from a beowolf now she was laying on a cold metallic bed in what looked like some kind of ship. As she got up from the bed the door opened and a tall figure clad in black with a large black mask entered he gave a labored breathe and began to speak to the girl. "I sensed your presence girl, you are strong in the force, who are you?". My name..my name is Ruby Rose mister whats yours. "I am Called lord Vader". "Oh" said ruby "That's a nice name". Vader began to speak again "your power could be put to use, will you become my apprentice and help me overthrow the emperor?". Ruby didn't know what to say, her old life was behind her and becoming his apprentice would give her a new life. "Um..ok" Ruby squeaked out. Vader turned around and went for the door "Come with me child, your training begins now".

The Emerald forest, Vale...

Star killer awoke in the ruin of her ship surrounded by broken glass, sparks of electricity from the broken consoles, and smoke hanging the air of the cockpit no doubt from the destroyed engine. She got up from floor and exited the ships broken window and began to search for Skywalker. Her search soon bore fruit as she discovered his broken mangled corpse near the crash site. " A shame really, what a waste" she began to make her way back to the crash of the Rogue Shadow. When she entered she began to retrieve her spare equipment as well as checking the damage to her armor and weapons. Surprisingly, her armor was still spotless and pristine and all her prized trophies she collected from her fallen Jedi victims remained intact. She gathered all her gear and made her way back out of the Shadow back to the corpse of Luke Skywalker. She reached down and grabbed the lightsaber off his corpse, "I guess you wont be needing this Skywalker". She then added the weapon to her collection and made her way off into the forest, hopefully she'd come upon a settlement soon. After several minutes of walking she heard a howl in the distance that sounded...familiar, no she thought, its probably noyhing. She continued forward through the woods and spotted what looked like a town in the distance. As she got closer the howls became louder, and louder as she got closer to the town. When she finally entered the town in hoped of refuge she noticed the buildings were ramshackle and old and the streets empty and abandoned "Great, a ghost town". As she prepared to leave back through the gate a hulking black frame emerged in the towns square, she sensed it's dark side presence and turned around to face the creature. It..It was an Alpha Beowolf which could only mean one thing, she was home. As she came to this realization the Beowolf charged at her ready to rend her limb from limb, no doubt he was going to get a surprise. She lifted her clawed fingers and shot dark blue lightning from her fingertips so powerful that the Beowolf disintegrated to ash. Now that that was over she began to make her way out of the town when what looked like a whole pack of beowolfs emerged to avenge their fallen leader. Ruby lit her crimson lightsaber and charged at the beowolfs using her force dash and began to cut into the Grimm like tissue paper and they began to fall one by one until the massive horde of Grimm retreated into the woods. The sith lord didn't think it right to let her prey get away and gave chase determined to slay the Grimm.

A few kilometers away in a Bullhead...

"I don't know Oz" sighed Glynda. The pack of Beowolfs is too large for the hunters we have available to take down we're spread to thin. "Well perhaps we should do some scouting to determine the packs strength". Glynda agreed to this point and ordered the pilot to settle the ship down. As they both exited they headed toward the abandoned village where the Grimm were reported to be most concentrated. Soon they heard noises coming from the nearby tree's. "Oz do you hear that?" "Yeah", said Ozpin "Get ready Glynda" the rustling continued to get louder. What came out of the bushes was something they didn't expect. Three bewolfs running away from what looked like a man in an outlandish suit of armor sporting dome kind of energy sword. The man impaled one of the Beowolfs by throwing his blade at it and lifted his hands and shot what lightning from them killing the remaining Grimm. The man lifted his head and spoke in a metallic voice "Do you know where the nearest settlement is?". Ozpin looked Glynda in uncertainty then back to the man who was obviously eager for a reply. "Yes we do" said Ozpin "perhaps then we can give you a ride"? The man appeared satisfied and replied "Sounds fantastic".

 _Ok another chapter in today, I'm gonna try to get another chapter in tomorrow if this gets enough views, also review with suggestions the next chapter hasn't been started yet so Im looking for ideas if she should tell them who she is, or If she will confront her sister at beacon and how her power over the dark side will affect thw story well thanks for those gucci daddys and mommis who help me out and thanks for supporting my first story also pm me if youre interested in helping me edit and write the story sorry for the long outro bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Aboard a bullhead over the Emerald Forest

Ozpin didn't know what to think of their new friend, he had an outlandish suit of armor, an even stranger weapon, and strange set of powers. "So.." Ozpin began, "what brings you to Vale?". The dark lord thought to herself for a moment and decided it'd be best to give an honest answer. "My ship crashed while fleeing the Empire I require refuge on this world". Ozpin didn't know what question to ask first so he thought the man's name would be best. "Um alright, do you have a name?". "My name is Starkiller, lord of sith" Ozpin looked back at the armor clad man and gave his greetings back and introduced himself. "Hello then, my name is Ozpin headmaster of beacon academy". "I know who you are Ozpin and know what Beacon is" Ozpin gave a confused look at the man unsure how as the man had introduced himself as some kind of alien. "Don't act so confused, you would recognize my old name, though that girl died many years ago". Ozpin didn't know what to say and didn't have any guesses to who this man could be..wait he had said girl, that means this figure was a actually a woman. "Many years ago I was known as Ruby Rose, that was a different time, a difg daughter". She looked back at Ozpin "No, that man is no longer my father after what him and my sister did to me, they deserve to die for what they did". Ozpin didnt know what to say to thisferent life". Ozpin was at this point surprisingly stunned, he took the alien new pretty well but for this alien to actually be Taiyangs missing daughter was surprising. "So you're Taiyang's missin burst of aggression. "I did not know that was the reason you disappeared everyone always assumed you were taken". The sith lord sighed "of course he would say that he's too weak to own up to anything, no matter as soon as I can repair my ship I'll be gone". Ozpin had a sudden idea "I have a proposition for you then Miss..Starkiller? What if I were able to offer you a job and in return beacon will fund the repair of your ship". Starkiller thought for a moment, "this seems agreeable, what would you have me do"?. "We need a new mentor to lead one of our teams in the upcoming year, we would be delighted to have such a skilled warrior training the future huntsman". Once again she agreed and the bullhead set a course for beacon. Ozpin once again turned to the sith lord, :so why don't we get better acquainted on our way to beacon?".

Aboard The Malediction unknown regions...

Admiral Tarsel's hunt for the rebel was not bearing fruit as all probes and scouts were turning up negative, he needed something to report or the emperor would have his head. "Sir!" called out one of his subordinates "take a look at these readings sir." Tarsel walked to computer and looked at the readings they read that a small ship had been through this area within the last few hours and could only be on one of the fifty habitable worlds in the sector. This was the best news Tarsel had heard all day, he then alerted all his commanders and troops to be ready to engage, they had prey to catch.

Back aboard the Bullhead en route to Beacon…

Ozpin was shocked after hearing the full story given to him by the former Miss Rose regarding what happened in the time between now and return. He couldn't grasp how someone so young could go through so much and be so powerful all at once. Once they landed Glynda and the Pilot departed to debrief while Ozpin hurried of with their new professor eager to settle her in. They first headed to her private living quarters where she'd be staying for her time at Beacon. Ozpin showed her around campus afterward and instructed to her the duties she'd need to fulfill. Once the tour was over Ozpin returned to the dorm room and bid Miss Rose farewell. With this Ozpin left the company of the sith lord and headed back to his office to make preparations for upcoming year.

The Long household Patch…

Yang was ready to punch in some skulls in a couple weeks, she really couldn't believe she was going to the best Huntsman school in the world. She was sitting in her room reading Wrestling monthly when she heard a knock at the door, her father walked in. "Yang, I just heard some new from Headmaster Ozpin". "Whats wrong am I getting kicked out from Beacon or something dad?"."No Yang, nothing like that, it's actually kinda good news". Yang scratched her blonde locks,"well let's hear it I guess dad". "While out on patrol, Ozpin found Ruby".Yang was in absolute shock.

Private teachers quarters Beacon Academy…

Ruby was content with her lodging and her new job but was not happy to be back on Remnant. She thought she had left that life behind for something better, one with purpose, meaning, she thought back to better times when she had met the love of her life Juno Eclipse.

 _Next chapter will be flashbacks to juno then will focus on the arrival of the students done for today though, peace out_

 _-The emperor_


	5. Chapter 5

_Someone in the reviews asked if there was going to be pairings and the answer is yes but a little later. This is because Ruby has attachment to Juno still which will change. For those who are reading tell me who the ship should be out of all the characters in RWBY male or female let's just say Ruby is bisexual in this story idk. Also someone asked if Ruby revealed all the details regarding her life to Ozpin and the answer is no just the order she is a part of, her age, and her training Ozpin doesn't really know what the sith are about, anyway let's skrrt into the story._

Ruby thought back to the beginnings of her real training when she was still Vader's apprentice and when she encountered her first love Juno Eclipse.

 _Years earlier Imperial Hangar Bay, Vader's Star Destroyer…_

 _Ruby was on her way to the hangar to meet her new pilot. She was running a little late as proxy, her training droid has stopped her on her way to the hangar. When she finally reached the hangar Ruby's eyes met with the most beautiful woman she'd ever met. "Are you the new pilot? She called out. "Yes, my name is Juno Eclipse, I've been assigned to you by lord Vader to serve under your command. "Alright, try to keep out of my way and keep yourself safe we have a job to do". Ruby boarded the rogue shadow with Proxy and Juno in tow ready to begin Ruby's first mission against a real jedi._

 __The sith lord recalled the memory of her meeting the love of her life with happiness, glad she had the chance to be with such a wonderful woman despite their age difference. However Starkillers happiness was soon quashed by her deep regret for what she had done on the Death Star, "I should have killed Kota, she would still be alive if I hadn't been so selfish". Starkiller laid and her bed and meditated, thinking of her revenge of the Emperor for stealing her beloved.

Back aboard the Malediction…

"Sir! News from our probes" called one of the communications officers. Tarsel approached the officers console and stared at the report for what seemed like the fiftieth time that week. "These results are no good, keep up the search", "yes sir". Tarsel returned to his chambers to contact the Emperor who was eager to hear any news. He entered and made contact with the Emperor's Palace. When the Emperors hologram appeared before him he knelt down to speak. "My lord, we have launched hundred of probes but they all read negative, the sith is not on any of the worlds we have surveyed". The emperor thought for a moment on a possible course of action, "I will send my elite shadow guards to hunt my apprentice Tarsel, they will support your efforts in locating the girl, do not fail me Tarsel". "No my lord, thank you", Tarsel exited his chamber and headed for the Mess hall, looks like his job was about to get a whole lot easier.

Back at Beacon (Several weeks later)...

Starkiller rose from her bed all her muscles aching from all the damn training to prepare herself to teach whiny students, maybe taking this job was a bad idea. She got up and checked the diagnostics on her prosthetic claws and armor then prepared her lightsabers for instruction later that day, she had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it.

The airship to Beacon Academy…

Yang was nervous to say the least, she wasn't sure how to approach the issue of her sister. She thought about the times she did horrible to things to her, the times when she had snapped and hit Ruby just like her father had, she was filled with so much guilt. But, she thought to herself, I have a chance to fix that, to make things right. Besides Ruby is only 15 she couldn't have changed that much wherever she is. Ozpin had told her to come to the office at Beacon at 5:00 PM where he'd finally introduce me to Ruby. I can't believe I'm finally gonna get to meet my baby sister again. When the airship the arrived she walked out the exit, passing a puking blonde boy while on her way out. From there she said hello to her friends and headed to Ozpin's office as she wanted to punctual since it was 4:30. She was just so overjoyed, she couldn't wait.

Beacon hallways (30 minutes later)...

Apparently there were no classes yet since teams had not been formed yet, great a waste of a day she thought. For some reason he had called her into the office, no doubt to point out the things she was going to get wrong, she had half a mind to strike down the old fool. As she closed in on the elevator she sensed a presence that was familiar, one that filled her with anger and hate, she shrugged it off, she had more important things than to linger on feelings. As she boarded the elevator and began to rise the presence grew stronger and more annoying, apparently whatever was bothering her was in his office, great this should be interesting. The elevator stopped and the door opened and the sith lord left the elevator into the office where he spotted a girl with long blonde hair and violet eyes staring directly at him. He knew he had felt something off..Yang.

Yang (POV)

I thought my sister was coming soon not some scary looking robot. "Yang" Ozpin said "This is your sister Ruby". Wait, this was Ruby, what had happened to her? Her hands looked more machine than human, she gave labored breaths which made Yang realize her lungs and body had suffered some kind of damage. Her foremost thought was that she had failed to protect and love her sister now she was an armor clad machine she didn't look human. Yang could only wonder what her sister was thinking of her.

Back to normal…

"Ozpin what is the meaning of this!" the sith lord screamed upset that she'd been lulled into meeting with her bastard of a sister. "Relax Miss Rose I simply brought her here to reconcile and meet you as she was very eager". "Well consider the meeting over goodbye" she entered the elevator and left immediately pissed that she had been trapped like that. She headed back to her room to clean her lightsabers and cool off as she was so angry she could kill someone.

Back in the office….

Yang was stunned "what happened to my sweet little sister?" how could she have changed to become this creature. "I don't know miss Long but please try to avoid her when she's angry she tends to break things and kill people". Yang took that advice to heart and headed back down to sulk and mourn her sister.

 _Next chapter more shipping based upon reviews and initiation and more reconciliation also the Empire will strike back against Starkiller with its most elite troops The Shadow Guard._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm gonna start the note by going through the reviews btw I'm surprised how many people are reading this anyway let's get it. Someone mentioned she had silver eyes, this is still in the story most of the time her eyes are red and Ozpin has yet to see her face she does know from past descriptions that she has Silver eyes. Also Ruby hasn't encountered students yet as she has spent the weeks secluded only leaving when necessary. Someone asked if there are gonna be pairings and the answer is yes YOU HAVE TO DECIDE THEM, TELL ME WHO I SHOULD SHIP MOST POPULAR GETS PICKED THANKS BOIS. One last thing Ozpin isn't aware that Ruby is evil as she hasn't explained what a sith is to Ozpin, anyway that about wraps it up peace daddys. Damn, I forgot to mention that Ruby can take off her helmet but prefers not to as she needs the breathing apparatus to function most of the time unlike Vader it's not constant just oxygen occasionally as her lungs are partially damaged not completely like Darth Vader's, sorry for the note jesus this is long._

The next morning, Private Quarters of Ruby Rose..

Ruby awoke from her slumber, incredibly unengaged to start the day as it meant dealing with untrained weaklings, she cringed once again regretting her job. It had sounded like such a good offer a few weeks ago, she had thought about going back on it at this point or as soon as her ship was fixed anyway. Her metallic feet hit the ground as she got up from her bed and put on her helmet and removed her night time breathing apparatus, wanting to put it back on before anyone saw her face. As soon as all her equipment was ready she headed off from her room to report to Ozpin's office who had instructions on her exact role at the Academy. As she walked she could hear the birds chirping in her ear, and could feel sun shining against the visor of :her helmet. "Urghhhh" she groaned, she hated birds and the sun, today was going to be a long day. She reached the elevator and headed up for Ozpin's office praying the old fool didn't have any more surprises. It reached the top and the sith exited, the only other souls in the room were Ozpin and Glynda who shot her a dirty look as always. "Ah, miss Rose good morning", she scoffed "I hate mornings" she said with a snarl. Ozpin smirked "Well, mornings aren't for everyone", "No, they aren't" she said back with the same condescending tone. "So, what do you want Ozpin?" Ozpin looked up from his desk to her address her "Only to make sure that you perform your job accordingly today". Ruby took a breath and spoke "what exactly is my job?". "You see, we need a new mentor for the students, one who can train and maintain all our students, though you are young, it is clear you have more experience than any instructor I could want so I want you to train and guide one of teams". The dark lord scoffed "That's all you want, child's play" she got up and prepared to leave. "One moment miss Rose, I have one more request" she looked back at him "You keep calling me that, that's not my name anymore, it's Starkiller now". Ozpin made no change in his face and spoke again "Well then, Miss Starkiller I have a request". She sighed at how irritating and polite he was "What is it?". Ozpin spoke again "I would like to gauge your full power and allow you to become familiar with your students so I would like you to participate in today's initiation. Ruby gave a wide smirk under her helmet, this was something she was looking forward too, a chance to put the weaklings in their place. She turned to walk out "Oh miss Starkiller one thing, please try not to kill anyone". She turned back and stared at his smirk for a moment, what a bastard, and left.

Still Ozpin's office…

"Do you think this is wise Ozpin, whoever, whatever this girl is isn't normal what if she hurts someone". "Patience Glynda I have confidence in our friend, she may be useful in the days to come, she has already shown her power". Glynda sighed, sometimes Ozpin could be a cryptic blockhead.

The hallways of Beacon…

Ruby was going to go back to her quarters to relax before the initiation when an announcement came on. Attention all first year students, please report to the Emerald Forest for initiation. Ruby suddenly felt a burst of anger, that damn fool had kept her too long and she had missed breakfast, if I see his face one more time today I'm going to kill him she thought.

10 Minutes later the initiation…

She made it after sprinting with force dash, and it looked like she was the first one here. Out of the corner of the eye she spotted Ozpin, "Ah miss Rose so glad you could make it" he said with that damn smirk. "Ozpin why couldn't you have told me the initiation was now?". "Well some things are left best unsaid" Ozpin gave a laugh. Ruby was beginning to hate the old man. "Oh, here comes the rest of the students" said Ozpin. Ruby turned toward the approaching crowd of young hunters and once again sighed. "Oh miss Starkiller, could you please move to the the pads while we wait for the rest of the students". Starkiller listened to the pompous old fool and moved to the launch pad as he requested, it was obvious he had some sort of foolish test plan, one she could easily pass. The students arrived one by one and gave the sith lord confused and fearful glances much to her distaste. "Alright students today's initiation will determine what teams you will fall into and whether you pass or fail at Beacon, the test will be to venture into the Emerald forest and retrieve relics that will determine your teams, you will be launched on the pads". Just as Starkiller prepared to launch into the woods and begin the pathetic test, Yang approached from the back of the group and took a pad right next of her, Ugh of course though Ruby. "listen, I know you must hate me after what me and dad did, but I wanna make up for that and take care of my baby sister, I'm sorry". Damn this girl she thought, she can't apologize for what she did, it's too late for that, she made her what she is and the sith aren't forgiving. "STay out of my way Xiao Long unless you want to end up dead". This obviously left Yang upset as her own sister, her own blood had rejected and threatened to kill her. "Alright students prepare to launch, 3,2,1, Launch. With that she went flying into the forest and land straight into an open clearing, causing a massive crater and throwing wisps of force energy around her. When she opened her eyes she looked around her and noticed she'd landed in a field full of Beowolf's ready to strike. She drew her saber and ignited it ready to kill everyone of the bastards. The first Beowolf, the Alpha, charged her which she split in half like a hot knife through butter, she had to admit, this was going to be fun.

 _Ok guys gonna stop here, I didn't get to write anymore since I don't have a concrete ship just shoot me some reviews and pick one so I can give Ruby a partner._


	7. Chapter 7

_Aight new chapter Happy May the 4th and Revenge of the Fifth ( I know I'm late I had an AP Exam) I decided I was gonna make this interesting and pair Ruby with Cinder that'd be interesting anyway lets lets get back to where we left off, in the action._

The onslaught of beowolf's provided little challenge for Ruby and were honestly beginning to bore her. Another beowolf alpha charged her, she made short work of it by force dashing out of the way and aiming her blade toward the charging beowolf causing it to charge into the saber slicing it into to. "I remember alphas being a lot stronger, guess not". The pack stopped their onslaught once they realized they weren't getting anywhere against her and began to encircle her, "Working in a group huh, clever little beasts, but that wont save you". The sith extended her clawed hands toward the horde and shot a massive storm of lightning that simply disintegrated the beowolfs to ash. Ruby sighed "That fight was too easy, can anything on this world put up a fight?". Ruby continued through the forest incredibly irritated at the ease at which she was able to kill the grimm, they were far to underpowered for the likes of her. She heard rustling from the bushes followed by howls from grimm, she better put those beasts down. She exited the brush and came upon perhaps the most wonderful woman she had ever seen. Her eyes were a dark sith like orange and she had black hair and a red dress on which really complimented her curves she thought, she'd better help her out. She charged into the fray and unleashed a wave of lightning instantly frying the almost helpless beowolf which let out a small whimper as it turned to ash. She turned around to greet the confused beauty, "Hello there, my name is Starkiller, I supposed we're to be partnered now". Wait Ruby thought, why was she so upbeat she was a sith lord not teenage Anakin Skywalker, what was she going to do next creepily flirt with her. "My name is Cinder, Cinder Fall" she extended her hand and Ruby reached out to shake it but pulled back realizing again she had claws. "Well nice to meet you to, I guess we had better head on before this other weaklings beat us" Ruby let out. Cinder wasn't sure who the masked warrior was, but whoever they were they were powerful and unpredictable, something she could get behind. "This way!" Ruby called sprinting through he woods toward the sound of distant shots. They both emerged in front of a massive temple where their artifact probably was with an equally massive nevermore guarding it, maybe it wasn't a good idea to charge in. "I go right you go left?" Cinder asked, Ruby shook her head "I'll take care of it" she walked forward slowly and lifted her hands above head and clenched her fists snapping the nevermore's neck with her powerful force choke. "Where'd you learn that trick from?" said a curious Cinder, "Picked it up from my old master he had a bad streak with choking all his commanders", "Ouch, wouldn't mind doing that on some of mine". They slowly approached the temple and retrieved their artifact off a pedestal and prepared to head back, this was actually pretty easy. As they were walking Ruby sensed Cinder wished to ask her something so she thought she'd cut pout the middle man and just ask. "What is it you were going to as Cinder?" Cinder shot a confused look unsure how she guessed it, "It's part of my power, I can sense your feelings". "Oh, that's useful, well I was gonna ask earlier, why do you the suit and mask?". Ruby didn't like telling the story and it was need to know but she'd budge for Cinder since she was her partner and she was attractive. Ruby began speaking "A few years ago I was in a battle with the lord of the sith and I...lost, to say the very least, I had a ship dropped on me, that's why I need the suit, my lungs suffered heavy damage and the suit has the equipment which I need to survive". Cinder apparently wasn't pleased with this explanation and asked another question, great Ruby thought, she thought she'd be satisfied. Even though she had sensed Cinder's evil and hatred she felt a sliver of sympathy after she had now realized Ruby was doomed to live inside a suit which trapped her from being a normal human girl. "Hey it could be worse, my master lost all his arms and legs and was roasted alive in lava, he couldn't even take his suit off". Cinder spoke again, "How are you at this school I didn't think they let in trained professionals". Ruby let out a laugh "I'm no trained professional, I'm only fifteen after all". Cinder was absolutely bewildered, "Fifteen?" there was no way someone so powerful was so young, and for her to have suffered so badly at such a young age shocked even the cold hearted Cinder. "wait, where are the rest of the students?" they both looked around and listened for anything that sounded like the other first years, they heard nothing and Ruby sensed nothing. As they continued they're search Ruby felt something approaching from a bush, something big, "Cinder, get ready somethings coming from that bush". As they prepared attack the creature rapidly heading toward them it emerged and revealed itself to be none other than Peter Port daunting his BlunderAxe. "You two need to get out of here immediately, the initiation has been canceled, someone has infiltrated the grounds, he appears to be wielding a weapon similar to yours miss Starkiller". No, Ruby thought, how could the Empire have located her this quickly she needed a plan and fast before the shadow guard was able to report her location to the Emperor. "Where was this man spotted?" Asked Ruby. Peter looked confused "That way, I'd advise you follow me". She ignored his advice and charged off, Cinder following in suit, chasing after her. "Starkiller, slow down!" She yelled. Ruby only ran faster determined to kill the would be assassin for meddling in her affairs. She dashed at lightning speed ahead of Cinder toward the presence of the intruder, she could feel his dark side presence emanating from a far distance revealing that he was powerful, this fight would be tricky. As she got close she felt the intruder move and surround her, wait surround her? That means there was more than one, great. Suddenly from all directions Shadow Guards emerged from the bushes and charged her, jousting their Pike Sabers forward toward the sith lord in an attempt to kill her, she was smarter and faster then the fools and dodged out of the way, if it was a fight they wanted it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they're going to get. She jumped straight into the air and launched herself downward crushing the ground and throwing the Shadow Guards into the air. Ruby needed an open area where she could fight them on her terms, so she headed back toward Beacon hopefully she could outrun them, however many there were.

Back toward the edge of the forest...

Yang was sitting on a rock on the edge of the Emerald Forest with her partner Blake talking about the mysterious man spotted in the forest, that's what most of the students were talking about at the current moment. Professor Ozpin had just arrived on the scene with Glynda Goodwitch in an attempt to sort out the mess. "Professor oobleck, it appears we are missing mister Port, our Aid and a student what is they're location?". Cinder emerged from the bushes near Ozpin and began to scream in panic "Starkiller is trying to fight the intruder, that way!". Ozpin and the other teachers darted toward the forest "All students remain here, we're going to find Starkiller!" Ozpin shouted. Yang wasn't about to sit idly bye and let her baby sister get killed. "Hey Blake, I can't just sit here and let this happen we have to do something", Blake sighed "Well how are we gonna get there in time?", Yang smirked "I have an idea we're gonna need ice queens help".Yang approached Weiss prepared to "Persuade" her, "Hey Icey Weissy would you mind me doing a favor" Weiss turned to Yang with an irritated expression, "Xiao long, keep me out of whatever you want, I am not interested". "Oh come on Weissy we have a duty to do we have to protect my sister pleeeeeeease". "OK FINE!" Weiss shouted "What do you need?" Yang Smirked "I need you to glyph all three of us toward my sister" Weiss prepared her glyph "Stand here". All three girls took their spots and launched off toward the dueling sith unaware of the conflict.

Near the edge of forest Duel of the Sith...

This battle was child's play Starkiller thought, why did I think they were strong, they're sloppy and arrogant just like their pompous old master, she could wait to eviscerate the old fool. So far she had killed ten of the thirty she had counted, and to be honest it was like hunting wamp rats, if she was lucky one quick strike would kill, nothing could spoil her fun. She heard something in the air, soemthing screaming, out of nowhere her sister hit her head on, along with two other girls knocking them all to the ground. "Yang you fool, you'll kill us all!" she screamed, Yang looked offended "I was trying to save you!" Ruby scoffed "You're the one who will need saving" a Shadow Guard charged forward and Ruby lunged impaling the warrior and killing him. All three were surprised at the ruthless strike having never witnessed a murder before. "You killed him.." Yang said obviously shocked her sister was so brutal, the other two girls also held a look of shock. "If you haven't noticed I'm in a fight with elite sith warriors so I wouldn't mind you shutting up and leaving". Blake looked up "Yang she's right we cant fight whoever this is, we should have never have got involved". Yang clenched her fists and gritted her teeth "No...WE HAVE TO HELP!" she let out a massive wave of energy and began to attack the encroaching sith knocking them down one by one. "what do we do?" asked Weiss, Blake drew her weapon "We join them", and jumped into the fight, Weiss followed her. Soon after a moment of fighting all the sith fell unconscious or dead by lightstaber. "Good work" said Ruby, "We better take care of the unconscious before they wake up". Yang spoke "Yeah, what are we gonna tell Ozpin?". They all scratched their heads in confusion, unable to think of a solution. Starkiller let out a robotic chuckle "I think I have a plan".

 _Ok sorry about the bad writing in the beginning I was sick when I was writing the first part, soon more empire troops will be arriving also this is a younger Cinder acting on Salem's plan before Volume 2 by joining the first years, she has taken a liking to Ruby's cruel nature and power as it reflects her tbh they make a p good couple._


	8. Chapter 8

THE RETURN

 _I can't believe I started this story almost a whole year ago I'm shook. Im finally back to update it and try to push the story a bit further sorry for the long long wait and I do need someone to beta for my infrequent updates, I also need someone to help me space out and re read my chapters, thanks guy on with the story! also...TBH I might change up the plot when I starting writing this it was my first fanfic so I improved a bit and I forgot the plot kind of._

To say the initiation had gone unwell would be an understatement, Ruby thought.

During her initiation she had been ambushed by a squad of the Emperor's elite shadow guard, opponents reserved for the Emperor's most deadly foes, which apparently included her.

Having recently arrived back at beacon her new partner, Cinder, as well as her sister and those that assisted her in dispelling the assault from the Shadow Guards were headed to Ozpin's office as per his request, Ruby despised the pretentious old fool, she knew he'd drone on and on about morality and how she'd stolen the lives of those men, and how she'd endangered the lives of her comrades.

The thing she feared the most however, is that she'd have to reveal her past, that she'd have to reveal her past weakness to someone so unworthy.

Ozpin aside though, the arrival of the Shadow Guard was troubling as it meant the Empire was hot on her trail, and that she'd have to deal with the Emperor's lap dog, Tarsel.

For the Emperor to send an Admiral of that caliber after her meant she was of great value, which meant the Emperor would do anything to kill or get her back.

But for him to send Tarsal, an Admiral specializing in covert fleet assault and ambush tactics, meant that the Emperor did not wish to mount a full assault on an unknown world such as this, especially with the threat of the alliance survivors that escaped Hoth and the rebellion sympathizers from the disbanded Imperial Senate.

She continued her thoughts about her situation as her and her party approached the elevator to Ozpin's office, boarded it and ascended.

Cinder eyed me intently "Are you alright, you haven't said a word the whole way here?" she asked.

I gazed back at her through my T-Shaped visor "I'm fine, it's nothing, just thinking".

Cinder laughed to herself "I wouldn't have pegged you for the thinking type partner, speaking of which are we even partners, I don't think I've seen your eyes yet?"

The question hit a sore spot for the Sith lord, if her eyes were exposed she'd be glaring daggers at Cinder, if she could see her face she'd be terrified.

Weiss interjected my line of thought with her incessant prattle "How can you two be so calm at a time like this, just who or what in the world were those guys that ambushed us back there?".

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I began my explanation "Those were Imperial Shadow Guard"

Weiss contorted her face and raised her brows' at me "Imperial Shadow Guard?! And just what are those?!"

Weiss is lucky I have to play nice while I'm here I have half a mind to eject her from the elevator or use my force lightning and set her on fire.

I spoke again "calm down weakling, they were here for me not you, quit your crying spoiled brat".

Weiss's face turned red hot with anger "How dare you address an heiress to the Schnee dust company with such vile words, now explain yourself this instant".

It was clear the rest of the group wanted an explanation by the inquisitive looks on their faces, and since they weren't screaming in my face like an angry Rancor like the white haired bimbo in front of me I would give them one.

It was the least I could offer after they helped me in the last engagement.

"I probably should have mentioned it sooner, but I am currently being hunted an evil galactic spanning empire that is led by an Emperor with immense mystical power and super weapons able implode entire planets with a single shot".

Every person in the groups mouth was agape, save Cinder.

"There, will that explanation suffice?" I asked.

Blake was the first to speak "That sounds really…"

"Impossible" Yang finished.

I spoke again "It may be hard to understand this planet is very primitive after all"

"So what did you do to get this Empire so pissed at you anyway?" Cinder asked, for whatever reason my revelation had amused or intrigued her as her face held a smirk and her eyes were those of a beast that had found a particularly large, defenseless prey.

"I was the Emperor's apprentice for a time, I saw an opportunity to take his place and took it, I was not prepared however and I am stranded here until I can find a way off this backwater".

"Wait..you helped this evil Emperor guy?" yang asked

"Yes, it isn't like I had a choice in the matter, the Emperor's apprentice, Darth Vader raised me to kill the Emperor, that is the way of the sith".

Yang looked surprised "That's not a way to live, a person can't just be a weapon?".

I turned my helmet away from the window and looked at her

"If a person can't be a weapon, then what am I?"

Yang shot a sad look at me "You're my sister"

My hatred surged out and I spoke "After what you did, you don't deserve the right to call me that".

Yang looked deeply hurt "Please Ruby listen..." she begged.

She continued her whining and I ignored her as the elevator continued to rise the Ozpin's office and finally reached its destination.

The group exited one by one, each of them aside from Starkiller and Cinder staring down at the ground awkwardly waiting OZpin to stand and address them.

"I must say I am thoroughly impressed with your performance as well as that of your group, well done" Ozpin stated as gave the group a smirk.

The group looked perplexed.

"Your not going to chew us out?" Yang questioned, her head cocked back and right brow raised in a questioning manner..

Blake elbowed Yang "Yang, Behave".

"Well of course not, all of you were able to defeat a group of hostile intruders to the school grounds and were merely defending yourselves from an outside threat with the intent to kill".

Ruby was surprised that the geezer was so unconcerned with her actions in the forest, perhaps he isn't so feeble minded after all.

"Since you all have shown remarkable skill in dealing with such skilled opponents I would like to form a special team between all of you with Mrs. Starkiller as the mentor and advisor, a sort of counselor, a duty in addition to her teaching roles here".

The group excluding Ruby who always remained serious, seemed surprised by his statement.

Weiss's face turned to one of anger "Wait you mean to tell me gearhead over here isn't just a student, but a teacher?".

Ozpin replied back "Yes, that is correct, I encountered in the heat of ferocious battle and determined her skills far above any huntsmen I have ever seen, she is an asset in instructing the next generation".

Cinder spoke next "I thought she was a student here, who's my partner gonna be then?!".

Ozpin replied back to her outcry of confusion " will remain your partner despite her position, your similar age and dispositions may assist you in functioning".

Cinder felt a wave of relief, she was overjoyed to be partnered with fighter so skilled, Ozpin considered her fit for a teaching position, and with her current background she could be turned to serve Salem she though evilly.

Ozpin turned to the rest of the group which sat in silence awaiting their fate

"While will serve as your team advisor the rest of you will form a team and thus need a leader, I believe is best suited for the role, her prior experience in such matters should prove ".

Blake raised her eyebrows and surprise at the Headmaster's announcement "Thanks you sir I won't waste this opportunity"

Weiss stood in protest for the millionth time that day "Your letting her lead?" she questioned

"She isn't fit for the position as a Schnee I am the only one here qualified" Weiss said with a pout.

" I'd advised showing your team leader a bit more respect as her experience far outranks that of yours" Ozpin said with a smile of amusement.

Ozpin stood from his seat and approached the group ready to relay further instruction "Alright girls I believe it is time to sort the rest of teams officially, head down to common area, team commencement will begin shortly I shall be down to commence the event shortly".

The group began to head back to the elevator when Ozpin called back "Ah, a moment please".

The group looked back to Ruby who turned around to speak to the Headmaster, while the rest of the group entered the elevator and were shuttled back down to the campus below.

Ozpin began "It is clear to me that you are a dangerous woman , you have lived a life far different and far crueler than anyone on Remnant, and so far you have shown yourself to be very helpful, however if you are to put my students in danger regardless of age or your power I will find a way to put you down".

Ruby was surprised the Headmaster would call her out and threaten her so easily when she could probably launch him out the window at Mach 4, she had to admit he had some balls.

She assumed he was finished with his false threats and turned to leave, he spoke one last time "There is must darkness in your heart do not let it consume you".

She turned to look back at him and he had seemingly teleported to the window with his back turned to her, gazing out the window at the campus below.

Why must he always be so damn cryptic she thought, he reminded her immensely of Obi Wan Kenobi, it could have been the false wisdom or the smell.

She took her leave from the office and headed back down to the campus to await team formation.

 **Several Minutes later at the team formation ceremony…**

…."and our last team will be comprised of Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long , Weiss Schnee, Cinder Fall with Blake Belladonna as its leader, the team will be BYWC or baywatch for short".

The team name elicited giggles from the crowd, it was ridiculous, but still a name.

Ruby was ready for whatever lay ahead in the coming days, despite her anger over being drafted into this position while her ship was under repair she had initially intended to train a student to destroy the Emperor and with Luke's death she'd need another.

Perhaps this world could offer her an alternative solution with someone strong enough to slay her former master.

 **Back Aboard the Malediction…**

The dropship that carried several dozen of the Emperor's elite shadow guard pulled back inside the hanger of the star destroyer, several squads of stormtroopers and their captains formed to greet the troupe of elites, expecting a victory for such a force.

The door beneath the ship lowered and out limped an injured Shadow Guard Captain , the one Tarsal had sent off a few days earlier.

"My lord…" He began weakly as he collapsed to the ground.

Admiral Tarsell ran forward to see to the injured man, "Quickly we need to get this man to medbay, prep the droids, and prepare a bacta tank".

His men surged forward and lifted up the wounded Captain and carried him off to the medbay rushing as fast they could to save the man's' life.

Whatever or whoever had killed these men had to have been powerful, it must be the Emperor's apprentice, there isn't a single man save the Emperor that could dispatch so many forces so quickly.

Despite his failure, the Captain had revealed the possible location of the apprentice.

This defeat is his gateway to victory he thought.

He addressed his lieutenant, "When he awakens alert me immediately I wish to know more about what killed his men before we depart".

The lieutenant gave a confirmation before heading off as Tarsal headed back to the bridge to personally call the Emperor, for the Emperor is an impatient man.

 _Hot damn I know I posted this a while ago but y'all got me 10K views thanks guys I didn't expect anyone to read this, I'm really sorry for the wait I've been super busy with work and I promise to update. Sorry about the team name I typed BYWC into google and it thought I was trying to spell Baywatch so I went with it, Also I was originally gonna ship cinder and ruby but that was a long ass time ago sooooo, imma have a poll just check my profile for it, if your wondering why she was here I said she entered beacon early and in disguise so the ship might change based on what y'all want, I'm kind of glad I did add her though as she will serve as the devil on Ruby's shoulder so to speak regardless of whether they hook up or not as they are similar characters ib this story._


End file.
